<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Two Worlds Collide by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994298">When Two Worlds Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR'>RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Neil share a night of passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Two Worlds Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure smut, that's all I have to say.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The inside of Claire's car was especially hot that night, as hands and lips wondered, brushing over exposed skin. They had no idea how it happened, but neither one of them were complaining. They were enjoying an evening with their friends from the hospital, celebrating something, but in that moment they weren't sure what, they didn't care what. They were purely focused on each other, the way Claire's gentle hands felt against Neil's hard chest, the way Neil's fingertips were pressed against the bare skin of Claire's thighs as she moved her body over his following a rhythm that only they could hear. They could remember saying goodbye, Neil had offered to walk Claire to her car when he found out she was unable to park close to the restaurant they were all in. She had said something to him about not needing protection but now she was glad he stayed with her as his lips skimmed over her neck, his breath making her shiver. Neil wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, making sure he was deeper inside her and she moaned slightly into his ear. He had walked her right up to her car door and opened it for her, they flirted for a bit as he leant against her door and she stumbled against him, not sure if it was the alcohol in her system or whether it was some sort of gravitational pull that was between them, it didn't matter though because his hand was in her hair and her arms were around his neck as she rocked against him. He groaned and she leaned forward, biting gently at his earlobe. He held her when she stumbled into him outside of her car, making sure she was able to stay on her feet and as he looked into her eyes he felt an uncontrollable urge to kiss her, to have their bodies against each other, unsure if it was the moonlight making her eyes seem so beautiful tonight or whether they were always like that and he just hadn't noticed. He was definitely noticing now, as he looked into those eyes that were dark with lust, the eyes that belonged to the woman who was making him see stars. The woman with the hands that was causing his skin to burn wherever they touched. Those hands that were now on his shoulders while his hands were on her waist. They were both close and they knew it, their pace was quickening and their breathing became erratic and soon they came together in an explosion of pleasure, panting as they rested their foreheads against each other. Both feeling out of control, but also complete. Both feeling like this was something unexpected to them, but also something that was destined to happen.</p>
<p>The inside of Claire's car was especially hot that night, the night that their two worlds collided.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>